The Doctor's Room
by hmswolfstar
Summary: When Amy gets left on the TARDIS, she decides to explore....


**Random little one-shot.**

**I still don't own Doctor Who. I don't understand. Why wouldn't Steven Moffat want to give me this insanely wonderful piece of genius to do what I liked with? Sheesh….**

KUDOS AND VIRTUAL COOKIES TO EVAN JAMESON. Because he gave me the Crystal Blossom idea. (Also, read his amazing story. I'm shamelessly plugging it here, because it's so awesome. It's called 'Wedding Eve'. )

Amy Pond was frustrated.

She was sitting in the control room of the TARDIS, waiting for the Doctor to come back. It wasn't often that he demanded she stay in the TARDIS, and she could normally talk him round, but today he point blank refused to let her go with him. She didn't understand, but resigned herself to the fact that everyone has secrets.

She started wandering round the TARDIS, finding new rooms to explore. She stumbled across a laboratory, a stage and even a petting zoo! She absentmindedly scratched a goat between the ears, trying to find the Doctor's room. She had, admittedly, always wondered what was in there. A coffin? An alien pod, like in the Matrix? Did he sleep like a bat? Did he sleep at all?

She walked round and round and came across a door at the end of a corridor. It was a deep mahogany, with a gold handle and…a letter box? Amy rolled her eyes. It was so _him_. She instinctively knew that this was the room she was looking for. She pushed the door gently, and it emitted a faint squeak as the hinges opened.

Amy smiled at what she found inside. It was like an art gallery and a museum rolled into one. Photos decorated the walls, some old, some new, even a couple of oil paintings. Artefacts were scattered all over the place, messy and unorganized. Knowing the Doctor, these were all priceless and unique.

On a bed, covered in rumpled sheets patterned with childish stars and spaceships, lay a battered leather jacket, and a pair of Converse trainers poked out from under the bed. She smiled, and picked up one of his red bow ties from the floor, and twisted it round her fingers absentmindedly. As she sat down, and the old bed creaked with the pressure, she picked up a soft leather bound photo album from a table, titled 2005 – NOW!

She laughed at the squiggly doodle which was of a smiley face with ridiculous floppy hair. Though, thinking about it, she rather liked his hair. Whenever she looked at it, she had an urge to fluffle it, and brush that silly lock of hair from his eyes.

Opening the album to the first page, she was met with a picture of a stunning blonde girl, smiling at the camera. She looked about 19, and was sitting in what looked a little like the TARDIS, except it was different. The whole room was bathed in a green glow, and the walls were held by bronze, twisted pillars. Amy scowled a little. The neat italic under the photo declared the girl to be Rose. Rose, Rose, perfect Rose. The Doctor mentioned her a lot, and Amy couldn't stop the pangs of jealousy in her heart looking at this gorgeous girl. She turned the page decisively.

The next picture was of a tall shorthaired man, in the battered leather jacket lying on the Doctors bed. Amy snorted, realising this was the Doctor. His ears were HUGE! And his nose. But he had a cheeky smile, and piercing eyes, just like the Doctor she knew now. Her favourite picture was one of the Doctor and Rose, spinning round the control room in a 1940's style dance. The writing told her they were dancing to 'In the Mood' by Glen Miller.

Note to self – get the Doctor to dance with me.

The next few pages were all of Rose, and a few of the Doctor. Amy also found a few pictures of a VERY handsome man, and the notes underneath each picture told her this man was 'Captain Jack Harkness'. Amy made a mental note to find out whether the TARDIS had a photocopier, and to smuggle out one of these photos.

Suddenly, the pictures turned from the tall, cheeky looking man to a still tall, skinny, brown haired man in a suit. She smiled. The cheeky grin was still there, and he was wearing the Converse trainers she could see under his bed. Rose was still there too. Her smile faded a little. She had obviously been with the Doctor a long time, long enough to embed herself in his heart. Flipping through, she saw a few faces she recognised…Sarah Jane Smith, her favourite journalist. Did she know him? Amy pondered this for a minute. This would explain Sarah Jane's forcefulness in getting her story. It matched the Doctors in his quest through the Universe. She gasped in delight at a picture of the skinny Doctor and a robot dog. It was pretty cute. There was one more picture on the page, of the Doctor and Rose, standing on a beach. She didn't know who had taken the picture, it was a far out shot.

When Amy turned the page, there were no more of Rose. There was one picture of a woman in a wedding dress, and then the Doctor was pictured with a dark skinned woman, with a big smile and a brown leather jacket. The writing told her this was Martha. The Doctor talked about her too. Apparently, she had married Roses ex-boyfriend and was a freelance alien hunter. When he had told her that, she had realised that was exactly what she wanted to do if she left the Doctor.

Not that she had any intention of doing that.

Ever.

She turned page after page, laughing at funny pictures of the Doctor and Martha. Then Martha disappeared, replaced by the woman in the wedding dress, but she was dressed normally this time. Her name was Donna. There were plenty of photos of her and the Doctor pulling stupid faces at the camera. She felt bad for Donna. She knew she was reading right up to when she had to forget the Doctor forever.

After Amy turned the last page with Donna on it, she looked at a couple of new photos in confusion. There was one of her, and her Raggedy Doctor in the garden, when he crashed into the shed. There was another of her and him standing by the duck pond with no ducks, and one where they were standing on the observation deck of the Starship UK.

Who had taken these photos?

Amy looked at the very last picture of the album in shock. It was of her, and the Doctor. They were standing here, in this room. And they were….kissing? Amy's arms were round his neck, his around her waist.

She snapped the book shut, confused. What was going on?

The door creaked open, and she looked round to see the Doctor. He smiled at her.

"Pond."

"Doctor…" She eyed him suspiciously. He raised an eyebrow

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He rubbed his cheek self consciously.

"Nothing." She shrugged. "Where'd you go?"

He averted his eyes slightly. "That doesn't matter. Doesn't matter. Not at all."

She stood up, and walked towards him. "Doctorrr…" Her tone was plaintive. She pouted, like a petulant toddler.

He reached into his pocket. "Fine…close your eyes and hold out your hand." She did so. "And no peeking!"

"Fine!! Just hurry up!" She bobbed slightly on her toes, like a child waiting for a present. Which, in a way, she was.

The Doctor pressed something into her hand, and she opened her eyes, looking at the object she held in her hand.

"It's…it's…a crystal? Its so pretty!" Amy smiled and held up the little crystal flower, letting it refract in the light, sending little rainbows over the walls.

The Doctor smiled at her joy. "It's not just any crystal. That, Amelia, is the last Crystal Blossom in the Universe. They grew on Gallifrey, but…but they burnt. In the war." A faint sadness tinged his eyes, but it faded as her eyes widened in shock.

"What? Then how did you get this?" She gestured to the perfect sprig of blossom, made of flawless crystal.

He smiled slightly "I may have…liberated it from a museum. Sneakily of course. That's why I left you behind. Couldn't have a klutz messing up my grand plan."

She pouted and punched him playfully on the arm. "Hey!" She twirled the Blossom in her fingers. "Why did you get this for me? And you _stole_ it! From a _museum_! You love museums! And this…this is completely unbelievable"

His gaze never left her eyes as he took her hands, and put the blossom on the table next to them. "Because, Amelia Pond, this…this represents you. You're fragile, impossible, flawless, stunning…and absolutely perfect. In every way. And if I'm totally honest Amelia, I think it's easy to say I love you more than a museum."

For once, Amy was stunned into silence. A feeling of sheer exhilaration was coursing through her veins, her heart beating faster and faster and her breathing was fast. That was nothing compared to the feeling she got when he leaned down and kissed her.

Her knees went weak, and her heart was beating so fast it was keeping in time with both of his. She wrapped her arms tightly round his neck and his hands slipped around her waist. His mouth was soft, and he tasted of…sugar? She smiled against his mouth and he hugged her tighter. And as she kissed him back she heard the _click_ of a shutter, and caught a flash of tweed and floppy hair at the door.


End file.
